wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 15
Nazajutrz dzień była już Krzysia spokojniejsza, albowiem wśród poplątanych ścieżek i manowców wybrała sobie drogę ciężką niezmiernie, ale nie błędną. Wstępując na nią wiedziała przynajmniej, dokąd dojdzie. Przede wszystkim jednak postanowiła widzieć się z Ketlingiem i rozmówić się z nim po raz ostatni, aby go od wszelakiej przygody zasłonić. Przyszło jej to niełatwo, bo Ketling nie pokazał się przez kilka następnych dni i na noc nie wracał. Krzysia poczęła wstawać do dnia i chodzić do pobliskiego kościoła Dominikanów w tej nadziei, że któregokolwiek ranka spotka go i rozmówi się z nim bez świadków. Jakoż w kilka dni później spotkała go w samej bramie. On spostrzegłszy ją zdjął kapelusz i schyliwszy w milczeniu głowę stał bez ruchu; twarz miał zmęczoną bezsennością i cierpieniem, oczy zapadłe, na skroniach złotawe piętna; delikatna cera jego stała się woskową i wyglądał po prostu jak cudny kwiat, który więdnie. Krzysi na jego widok rozdarło się na dwoje serce, więc choć każdy krok stanowczy kosztował ją bardzo wiele, bo z natury była nieśmiałą, jednak pierwsza wyciągnęła doń rękę i rzekła: — Niech waćpana Bóg pocieszy i ześle mu zapomnienie. Ketling wziął jej rękę, przyłożył ją sobie do rozpalonego czoła, potem do ust, do których przyciskał ją długo i z całej mocy, wreszcie ozwał się głosem pełnym śmiertelnego smutku i rezygnacji: — Nie masz dla mnie pociechy ni zapomnienia!.. Była chwila, że Krzysia potrzebowała całej mocy nad sobą, by nie zarzucić mu z żalu rąk na szyję i nie zakrzyknąć: „Kocham cię nad wszystko! Bierz mnie !" Czuła, że jeśli porwie ją płacz, to ona tak uczyni ; więc długi czas stała przed nim w milczeniu, pasując się ze łzami. Jednak się wreszcie zmogła i poczęła mówić spokojnie, chociaż bardzo prędko. bo tchu jej brakło: — Możeć to przyniesie jakowąś ulgę, gdy powiem, że nie będę niczyją... Idę za kratę... Waćpan mnie nigdy nie sądź źle, bom i tak już nieszczęśliwa! Waćpan mi przyrzeknij, daj mi parol, że się z afektu dla mnie nie spuścisz nikomu... że się nie przyznasz... że tego, co było, nie odkryjesz ni przyjacielowi, ni krewnemu. To moja ostatnia prośba. Przyjdzie ten czas, że waćpan będziesz wiedział, dlaczego to czynię... Ale i wtedy miej wyrozumienie. Dziś nie powiem więcej, bo od żalu zgoła nie mogę. Waćpan mi to przyrzeknij, to mnie pocieszysz, a inaczej chyba zamrę! — Przyrzekam i parol daję! — odpowiedział Ketling. — Bóg waćpanu zapłać, a ja z całego serca dziękuję! Ale i przy ludziach spokojną twarz pokazuj, by się zaś kto czego nie domyślił. Czas mi odejść. Waćpan jesteś taki dobry, że słów brak. Odtąd się już osobno nie będziem widzieli, jeno przy ludziach. Powiedzże mi jeszcze, że do mnie urazy nie chowasz... Bo męka co innego, a uraza co innego... Bogu mię ustępujesz, nie komu innemu... pamiętaj! Ketling chciał coś przemówić, ale że cierpiał nad miarę, więc tylko jakieś niewyraźne dźwięki podobne do jęczenia wyszły z jego ust; następnie dotknął palcami Krzysinych skroni i trzymał je tak czas jakiś na znak, że jej przebacza i że ją błogosławi. Po czym się rozstali; ona poszła do kościoła, a on znów w ulicę, by nie spotkać się z kim ze znajomych w gospodzie. Krzysia wróciła dopiero w południe, a wróciwszy znalazła znamienitego gościa : był to ksiądz podkanclerzy Olszowski. Przyjechał on niespodzianie w odwiedziny do pana Zagłoby pragnąc, jak sam powiadał, poznać tak wielkiego kawalera, „którego przewagi wojenne są wzorem, a rozum przewodnikiem dla całego rycerstwa w tej wspaniałej Rzeczypospolitej". Pan Zagłoba był po prawdzie wielce zdumiony, lecz nie mniej kontent, iż go tak wielki honor wobec niewiast spotyka; puszył się więc niezmiernie, czerwienił, pocił, a jednocześnie starał się okazać pani stolnikowej, iż przywykł do podobnych odwiedzin ze strony największych dostojników w kraju i że nic sobie z nich nie robi. Krzysia, przedstawiona prałatowi i ucałowawszy pobożnie jego ręce, usiadła przy Basi, rada, iż nikt na jej twarzy śladu niedawnych wzruszeń nie wyczyta. Tymczasem ksiądz podkanclerzy obsypywał pochwałami pana Zagłobę tak obficie i tak łatwo, iż zdawało się, że coraz nowe ich zapasy wydobywał ze swych fioletowych, poobszywanych koronkami rękawów. — Waszmość nie myśl — mówił — iż mnie tu sama ciekawość poznania pierwszego między rycerstwem męża przygnała, bo jakkolwiek podziw słusznym jest dla bohaterów hołdem, jednakże gdzie obok męstwa eksperiencja i bystry rozum sedes sobie obrały, tam ludzie i dla własnej korzyści odprawować zwykli pielgrzymki. — Eksperiencja — rzekł skromnie pan Zagłoba — szczególniej w wojennym rzemiośle, z samym wiekiem przyjść musiała i może dlatego jeszcze nieboszczyk pan Koniecpolski, ojciec chorążego, czasem o radę mnie pytał, potem zaś: i pan Mikołaj Potocki, i książę Jeremi Wiśniowiecki, i pan Sapieha, i pan Czarniecki, ale co do przezwiska Ulisses, temu się zawsze przez modestię oponowałem. — A jednak tak ono z waścią związane, że czasem i prawdziwego nazwiska ktoś nie powie, jeno rzeknie: „nasz Ulisses", i wszyscy wraz odgadną, kogo orator chciał wyrazić. Więc też w dzisiejszych trudnych a przewrotnych czasach, gdy niejeden waha się w umyśle i nie wie, gdzie ma się obrócić, przy kim stanąć, rzekłem sobie: „Pójdę! zdania wysłucham, wątpliwości się pozbędę, światłą radą się oświecę." Zgadujesz waszmość, iż o bliskiej elekcji chcę mówić, wobec której każda censura candidatorum ku czemuś dobremu przywieść może, a cóż dopiero taka, która z ust waszmościowych wypłynie. Słyszałem już między rycerstwem z największym aplauzem powtarzane, że waść nierad owych cudzoziemców widzisz, którzy się na nasz tron wspaniały cisną. W żyłach Wazów (miałeś waszmość powiedzieć) płynęła krew Jagiellońska, przeto za obcych nie mogli być uważani, ale ci cudzoziemcy (miałeś waszmość powiedzieć) ani naszych staropolskich obyczajów nie znają, ani naszych wolności uszanować nie potrafią i łatwo absolutum dominium wyniknąć stąd może. Przyznaję waszmości, iż głębokie to słowa, ale wybacz, jeżeli spytam : zali istotnie je wypowiedziałeś, czyli też opinio publica wszystkie głębsze sentencje tobie w pierwszym rzędzie ze zwyczaju już przypisuje? — Œwiadkiem te białogłowy — odpowiedział Zagłoba — a choć niestosowna to dla nich materia, niechaj mówią, skoro Opatrzność w niezbadanych swych wyrokach dar mowy na równi z nami im przyznała! Ksiądz podkanclerzy mimo woli spojrzał na panią Makowiecką, a następnie na dwie przytulone do siebie panienki. Nastała chwila ciszy. Nagle rozległ się srebrzysty głos Basi : — Ja nie słyszałam ! Za czym Basia zmieszała się okrutnie i zaczerwieniła się po same uszy, zwłaszcza że pan Zagłoba zaraz rzekł: — Wybacz wasza dostojność! Młode to, więc płoche! Ale quod attinet kandydatów, nieraz mówiłem, że na tych cudzoziemców będzie płakała wolność polska. — Boję się i ja tego — odparł ksiądz Olszowski — lecz choćbyśmy chcieli jakowegoś Piasta, krew z krwi, kość z kości naszych, obrać, powiedz waszmość, w którą stronę serca nasze zwrócić się mają? Sama waszmościna myśl o Piaście jest wielka i jako płomień szerzy się po kraju, bo słyszę, że wszędy na sejmikach, gdzie jeno korupcji nie pobrano, jeden głos słychać: Piast! Piast!... — Słusznie! słusznie! — przerwał Zagłoba. — Wszelako — ciągnął dalej podkanclerzy — łatwiej jest obwoływać Piasta niż tak pożądanego znaleźć, więc nie dziwuj się waszmość, że cię spytam : kogo miałeś na myśli? — Kogo miałem na myśli? — powtórzył nieco zakłopotany Zagłoba. I wysunąwszy wargę zmarszczył brwi. Ciężko mu było zdobyć się na prędką odpowiedź, bo dotychczas nie tylko nikogo nie miał na myśli, ale w ogóle nie miał wcale i tych myśli, które zręczny ksiądz podkanclerzy już mu był wmówił. Zresztą sam wiedział o tym i rozumiał, że podkanclerzy ciągnie go w jakowąś stronę, ale umyślnie ciągnąć się pozwolił, bo mu to pochlebiało wielce. — Twierdziłem tylko in principio, że nam potrzeba Piasta — odrzekł wreszcie — ale co prawda, tom nikogo dotąd nie wymienił. — Słyszałem o ambitnych zamiarach księcia Bogusława Radziwiłła!— mruknął jakby sam do siebie ksiądz Olszowski. — Póki tchu w nozdrzech moich, póki ostatnia kropla krwi w piersi— zawołał z siłą głębokiego przekonania Zagłoba — nic z tego! Żyć bym w tak pohańbionym narodzie nie chciał, który by zdrajcę i judasza swego królem w nagrodę kreował! — Głos to nie tylko rozumu, ale i obywatelskiej cnoty! — mruknął znów podkanclerzy. „Ha! — pomyślał Zagłoba — chcesz ty mnie pociągnąć, pociągnę ja ciebie." Na to znów Olszowski: — Kędyż tedy zapłyniesz, skołatana nawo ojczyzny mojej! Jakież cię burze, jakież cię skały czekają? Zaprawdę, źle będzie, gdy cudzoziemiec sternikiem twoim zostanie, ale widać tak musi być, gdy nie masz między twymi synami godniejszego! Tu rozłożył białe ręce zdobne błyszczącymi pierścieniami i schyliwszy głowę rzekł z rezygnacją: — Zatem Kondeusz, Lotaryńczyk lub książę Neyburski?... Nie masz innej rady! — Nie może być! Piast! — odpowiedział Zagłoba. — Kto? — spytał ksiądz. I nastało milczenie. Za czym znów zabrał głos podkanclerzy: — Czy jest aby jeden, na którego zgodziliby się wszyscy? Gdzie jest taki, który by od razu tak przypadł rycerstwu do serca, by nikt nie śmiał przeciw wyborowi jego szemrać?... Był jeden taki, największy, najzasłużeńszy, twój, zacny rycerzu, przyjaciel, ten, który w sławie jak w słońcu chodził... Był taki... — Książę Jeremi Wiśniowiecki! — przerwał Zagłoba. — Tak jest! Ale on w grobie... — Żyje syn jego! — odpowiedział Zagłoba. Podkanclerzy zamrużył oczy i siedział czas jakiś w milczeniu; nagle podniósł głowę, spojrzał na pana Zagłobę i począł mówić z wolna: — Dziękuję Bogu, że mnie natchnął myślą poznania waszmości. Tak jest! żywie syn wielkiego Jeremiego, młode i pełne nadziei książę, względem którego ma Rzeczpospolita nie uiszczony, dotąd dług do spłacenia. Ale z olbrzymiej fortuny nic mu nie zostało, jeno sława jako jedyna spuścizna. Więc w dzisiejszych zepsutych czasach, gdy każdy oczy tam tylko kieruje, gdzie je złoto przyciąga, kto wymówi jego imię, kto będzie miał odwagę jego kandydaturę postawić? Waćpan? — tak! Zali jednak znajdzie się takich wielu? Niedziwno, że ten, komu wiek życia w bohaterskich zapasach na wszystkich polach przeminął, nie ulęknie się i na elekcyjnym polu hołd głośno słuszności oddać... Ale czy inni pójdą za nim?. Tu podkanclerzy zamyślił się, po czym wzniósł oczy i dalej mówił: — Bóg nad wszystkich mocniejszy. Kto wie, jakie są jego wyroki? kto wie? Skoro pomyślę, jak całe rycerstwo wierzy i ufa waćpanu, zaprawdę spostrzegam ze zdumieniem, że jakowaś nadzieja wstępuje mi w serce. Powiedz mi waćpan szczerze, zali niepodobieństwa istniały dla cię kiedykolwiek? — Nigdy! — odrzekł z przekonaniem Zagłoba. — Zbyt ostro jednak tej kandydatury stawiać od razu nie należy. Niech się to imię o uszy ludzkie odbija, ale niech nie wydaje się przeciwnikom zbyt groźne; niech lepiej śmieją się i szydzą, by zbyt silnych nie stawiali impedimentów... Może też Bóg da, że nagle wypłynie, gdy tamte partie wzajem zniweczą swoje zabiegi... Toruj mu waszmość z wolna drogę i nie ustawaj w pracy, bo to kandydat twój, godny twego rozumu i doświadczenia... Boże cię błogosław w tych zamiarach... — Mamże suponować — spytał Zagłoba — że wasza dostojność także o księciu Michale zamyślał? Ksiądz podkanclerzy wydobył zza rękawa małą książeczkę, na której czerniał grubymi literami wybity tytuł Censura candidatorum, i rzekł: — Czytaj waszmość, niech to pismo za mnie odpowie! To rzekłszy ksiądz podkanclerzy począł się zbierać, lecz pan Zagłoba zatrzymał go i rzekł: — Pozwolisz wasza dostojność, że ja jeszcze coś odpowiem. Więc naprzód dziękuję Bogu, że mniejsza pieczęć w takich znajduje się rękach, które umieją na wosk ludzi ugniatać. — Jak to? — spytał zdziwiony podkanclerzy. — Po drugie, z góry powiadam waszej dostojności, że kandydatura księcia Michała bardzo do serca mi przypada, bom jego ojca znał i miłował, i biłem się pod nim wraz z mymi przyjaciółmi, którzy także dusznie się uradują na myśl, że synowi będą mogli okazać tę miłość, jaką dla wielkiego ojca mieli. Przeto chwytam się tej kandydatury oburącz i dziś jeszcze pomówię z panem podkomorzym Krzyckim, familiantem wielkim i moim znajomkiem, który ma niepośledni mir u szlachty, bo trudno go nie kochać. Obaj tedy będziem czynić, co w mocy naszej, i Bóg da, że coś wskóramy. — Niech was aniołowie prowadzą — odrzekł ksiądz — jeśli tak, to o nic więcej nie chodzi. — Za pozwoleniem waszej dostojności. Mnie chodzi jeszcze o jedną rzecz: mianowicie, żeby wasza dostojność nie pomyślała sobie tak: „Swoje własne desiderata w gębę mu włożyłem, wmówiłem w niego, że to on z własnego rozumu invenit księcia Michałową kandydaturę, krótko mówiąc: ugniotłem kpa w ręku, jakby był z wosku..." Wasza dostojność! Będę promował księcia Michała dlatego, że mi do serca przypadł — ot, co!... że waszej dostojności także, jako widzę, przypada — ot, co!... Będę promował dla księżnej wdowy, dla moich przyjaciół, dla ufności, jaką mam w rozumie (tu pan Zagłoba skłonił się), z którego ta Minerwa wyskoczyła, ale nie dlatego, żem sobie dał wmówić jako małe dziecko, że to moja inwencja; nie dlatego wreszcie, żem kiep, ale dlatego, że jak mi ktoś mądry co mądrego mówi, to stary Zagłoba powiada: Zgoda! Tu skłonił się szlachcic raz jeszcze i umilkł. Ksiądz podkanclerzy zmieszał się, było, z początku znacznie, ale widząc i dobry humor szlachcica, i to, że sprawa tak pożądany obrót bierze, rozśmiał się z całej duszy, za czym chwyciwszy się za głowę, jął powtarzać: — Ulisses, jak mi Bóg miły, czysty Ulisses. Panie bracie, kto chce co dobrego sprawić, różnie ludzi obchodzić musi, ale z wami, widzę, trzeba prosto w sedno. Okrutnieście mi do serca przypadli! — Jako mnie książę Michał! — Niechże wam Bóg da zdrowie! Ha! pobitym, alem rad! Siła musieliście szpaków zjeść za młodu... A ten sygnecik, gdyby się na pamiątkę naszego colloquium przygodził... Na to Zagłoba: — A ten sygnecik niech na miejscu ostanie... — Już to dla mnie uczyńcie... — Żadnym sposobem nie może być! Chyba innym razem... kiedy później... po elekcji... Zrozumiał ksiądz podkanclerzy i nie nalegał dłużej, wyszedł jednak z promieniejącą twarzą. Pan Zagłoba odprowadził go aż za bramę i wracając mruczał: — Ha! dałem mu naukę! Trafił frant na franta... Ale honor jest! Będą się tu dygnitarze na wyprzodki przed tę bramę zjeżdżali... Ciekawym, co tam białogłowy sobie myślą? Białogłowy pełne były istotnie podziwu i pan Zagłoba urósł, zwłaszcza w oczach pani Makowieckiej, do pułapu, toteż zaledwie się pokazał, zaraz zakrzyknęła z wielkim zapałem: — Waćpan Salomona rozumem przeszedł! A on rad był bardzo: — Kogo, mówisz waćpani, przeszedłem? Poczekaj waćpani: obaczysz tu i hetmanów, i biskupów, i senatorów; nieledwie trzeba się będzie od nich opędzać; chyba się za kotarkę chować przyjdzie... Dalszą rozmowę przerwało wejście Ketlinga. — Ketling, chcesz promocji? — zawołał pan Zagłoba, upojony jeszcze własnym znaczeniem. — Nie! — odparł ze smutkiem rycerz — bo mi znów na długo wyjechać przyjdzie. Zagłoba spojrzał na niego uważniej. — Coś ty taki z nóg ścięty? — Właśnie dlatego, że wyjeżdżam. — Dokąd? — Odebrałem listy ze Szkocji, od dawnych przyjaciół ojca i moich. Sprawy moje wymagają, abym się tam udał koniecznie, może na długo... Żal mi się z waćpaństwem rozstawać, ale — muszę! Zagłoba, wyszedłszy na środek izby, spojrzał na panią Makowiecką, kolejno na panny i spytał: — Słyszałyście? W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego, amen! Pan Wołodyjowski 15